


fusing ideas

by bloodyemily



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Multi, fusion au, slight princnxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyemily/pseuds/bloodyemily
Summary: Thomas needs a script for a dark scene in a play and asks Roman and Virgil to work together to make it, unluckily roman and Virgil start to argue like normal but this argument ends differently than their fights normally do





	fusing ideas

Virgil stood there and watch as the others began to argue while he was in the background

Virgil hated being there, in a way he still felt ignored. he may be consider excepted and sometimes even wanted a little by the others...but in the back of his mind he felt ignored, to the point where some arguments he would zone out and completely forget about what was happening, this was one of those times

except for this time, Thomas could feel a part of himself slipping away, causing him to notice Virgil, he didn't even hesitate on speaking " Virgil? Don't you have anything to say? You are apart of this issue too after all.." Thomas explained trying his best not to make it seem like Virgil was the problem

Virgil looked up completely caught off guard, inside he was panicking a bit after forgetting what the argument was " u-uh.. " he mumbled nervously to himself

"yes, I'm actually quite curious on your opinion, you've just been listening to us for a while now, don't you have anything to add? " Logan explained giving Virgil the moment, he needed to remember what they were arguing about.

When he remembered he wanted to sigh, Thomas was low on inspiration for doing a dark scene, for his act he needed practice for a villain character, he needed a script to help him practice it but....... 

Roman and the others were too focused on making either an overly happy script with more of an action scene, then a villain script or something that felt too unnatural. 

So They wanted him to work with roman which would have been impossible for Virgil, roman has done nothing but try to insult Virgil, that or just be uncomfortably strict with Virgil's ideas, Virgil would normally just insult him back or come up with ways to try and irritate Roman enough to get him off his back, but this time it didn't seem to work

Virgil groaned "why even bother with it, can't you just take a villain script from something like Disney or something? Cause, to be honest, I really don't feel comfortable working with him, even if I did it would be all him not me! his just... a disaster to work with.." Virgil explained.

Roman gasped offended by this, "are you saying I'm impossible to work with!?" he asked  
Virgil groaned "yas and you said the same thing about me five minutes ago!" Virgil explained crossing his arms, starting to get irritated by him

"yeah! W-well that's different!" Roman argued back

"how then roman!? cause it always seems like all you do is expect me to treat you with respect but when it comes to me, apparently I'm just something you think of last and you just push me aside! working with you is impossible for me! Cause when i do something apparently it's always wrong to you!" Virgil said getting mad

"that only cause well you're.. You're too dark ok!? Even for something like this, you go too far! And I will try the best I can to work with you it's just... " roman said

Great Virgil just made roman do a one-eighty on this whole thing at first roman wanted the same thing, not to work with Virgil at all but thanks to Virgil saying he can't work with him, he now wants to work with Virgil just to prove the point his that his a better person

"no don't even say it roman, I get it and so does everyone here! You. HATE. me. so please just stop pushing it! i know you don't want to work with me! and i don't want to work with you ether so there, augment over!" Virgil explained, throwing his hands in the air angrily 

roman seemed shocked and everyone else in the room seemed to be slightly shocked and uncomfortable with Virgil's response, causing Virgil to regret what he said a bit, he sighed " I'm going to my room, roman and logic can try writing it, just... don't bother with me, I'm useless for this job anyways...." he said before quickly disappearing into his room

Roman stood there for a moment, he was left to think about what Virgil said, roman has been told many times in the past about how the others see clearly that roman didn't exactly like Virgil, in fact, if anything he wanted Virgil dead but since Virgil up and left one day then came back thanks to him and the others, roman has been trying just a little harder to be nicer to him

He sighed, "am I still really that bad to him?.." he asked the others seemly upset,  
The others looked at him nervously,  
Not wanting to see him more upset then he was now, so they try to cheer him up

"what? Pfft, of course not!" Patton started, "you've only... Insulted him constantly in the past and... Even wanted him dead b-but that's different now kiddo!" Patton said failing badly,

"uh, what he means is Virgil is just... Upset because um... No that's not the right word..." Logan said trying to think of an honest and nice thing to say but for once he couldn't think of anything 

Logan sighed giving up and saying " roman maybe you should go speak to him, it's obvious you didn't want him to be upset, the best thing to do is talk it out"

Thomas and Patton quickly turn a bit nervous, "you uh don't want us to go in his room again, do you? I mean after what happened last time.." Patton started before Roman held a hand up, "no... This is my mistake I will go speak with him in his room, without help" roman said

The other's blinked for am moment but Logan sighed, "Thomas you remember how to take us all into Virgil's side of your mind well... Try and focus on trying to get roman there... Me and Patton will stand by if you need us and if you want to go with roman we will come with if need be"

Thomas nodded, he didn't feel the need to bother roman and Virgil's conversations, plus he knew they both needed space and them having a private conversation could help, he took a deep breath and sent roman straight into Virgil's room.

Roman quickly looked around, Virgil wasn't in Plain Sight as he normally was, it took him a moment to realize he was laying on the couch listening to something with his headphones on, writing in something in what appeared to be a journal

Roman shivered, the room making him feel a mix of loneliness and anxiety but that didn't stop him, he ran up to Virgil "VIRGIL!" he screamed  
causing  
Virgil to hear him through his headphones making him slightly jump in his seat, he put the journal down and pull the headset off fast.

Virgil sighed knowing it was Roman again....he sighed "what roman I said you can work on the project alone... You got what you wanted so just leave me be.." he said trying to get roman to leave his room 

Roman scoffed at him "I am sorry but I will not leave!" he said,  
Virgil got irritated "roman, i know what you're doing here, i know me saying no to doing something like this makes it a challenge and you always want to take every challenge but I'm not going to work with you on this" Virgil claimed, 

Roman took a moment to blink, "i-i well that maybe the small reason... You are a challenge in yourself.. but that's not what I'm here for" Roman explained "look I'm sorry if I seem... Like I don't care about you or.. Want to insult you like in the past but I really am trying! It's just... You're so depressing and gloomy that i-"

Virgil cut him off "yeah those things that I'm supposed to be! I am Thomas's anxiety! and i get it you can't stand me! You're my opposite! You're happy and I'm too sad for you! Ugh! I don't get it why do you keep pretending that you like me in any way!? Are you just doing it to mock me now!? Am I just another one of your jokes or something!?"

Roman frowned and backed up a bit from Virgil, Virgil just sighed "..... You should leave before you get corrupted like last time.. "he said as he slowly put his headset back on 

Roman took a deep breath before sitting next to Virgil on the couch, Virgil looked at him confused and took off his headphones again " what are you doing? " he asked 

"I will not leave... Even if I go a bit... Stir crazy.....I'm not going to leave...... I know I don't know you as well as I should, and i should be hearing you out, instead of... Well, judging you like I have been... Sorry for that" roman admitted mumbling slightly 

Virgil sighed as he rubbed his head "it's fine... I haven't been any better...... Look let's just... Make that damn project..... Where did you want to start?" 

Roman took a moment to think "well, Logan said it would be better to talk about something that scares us" 

Virgil took a deep breath "that's could be a lot of things for me and you should know that..." he told him 

Roman looked down getting nervous thanks to the room "y-yas very true um... Maybe something else like uh a poetry or maybe uh... Music or something" he said, 

"you already know all music listen to and you said it was too dark for the script and you said the poetry I like is too cheesy for this.." Virgil explained roman took a deep breath "your right I'm sorry i-i just" roman started to speak fast

"roman stop forcing yourself to be here, it's only going to make you corrupt" Virgil said looking away, he didn't like to admit when he was worried and try to avoid it, 

roman sighed he wanted Virgil to talk to him about anything but it was obvious he didn't want to, and he didn't know how to fix this,  
Roman took a moment to think "I'll be right back!" he said before going back into Thomas's living room, everyone looked at him 

"Roman, are you ok?" Patton asked in his soft voice 

"y-yas! I just... I'm trying to get him to open up to me but i-it's so hard! How did you guys manage to do it!?" he asked trying to recharge from being in Virgil's room, 

Thomas didn't even know how to respond for a moment,  
Logan had a small idea "have you tried opening up to him? It would show that you trust him and in return, he should open up to you, that's if you have anything to share" 

Roman sighed, "I'll try anything at this point.." he said looking down, "ok Thomas I am ready to go back now.." he said.

Thomas seemed nervous but nodded and roman went back into Virgil's room.  
Virgil just curled up in his couch listening to his music, roman sat back down next to him for a moment they stay quiet, 

"umm.... If you don't want to say anything to me... You don't have to but.. Logan said, it would be best for me to open up to you, if that would be alright,.." he said quietly

Virgil just raise an eyebrow, "what would you have to open up with? Do you have some kinda secret? Roman if you're going to lie just to get me to talk to you then don't even try, besides if you tell me some kinda secret I'll just make it worse... " Virgil admitted, 

"oh well, I don't think you could make it worse then it already is.." roman told him, Virgil softly put his headphones down "what's wrong?..." he asked, he seemed calmer this time with Roman which surprised roman a bit.

Roman looked down, thinking for a moment before speaking "do you... think I'm Thomas's abusive side?" 

Virgil's eyes widened when he heard that "w... What? Why would you think that?" he asked, 

"I've... Thought about it for a while now.. I know, I can get out of control in certain situations... And sometimes even violent... And what am i supposed to do if Thomas meets someone he loves... What if he gets a child of his own... What if i hurt them....what if i just.. Ruin everything for him.. " roman admitted, looking away 

Virgil was surprised, he looked down thinking "I don't think you'll do that.." he mumbled,  
"I know I might do it cause... I did it with you... Even when I didn't mean to...." roman admitted, he slowly curled up on the couch and hugging his knees

Virgil sighed, ".....I don't know what I'm doing either... I don't know how to keep Thomas happy but... Just blaming yourself won't improve anything.. "he told roman.

Roman thought for a second "was that an attempt to make me feel better?" he asked Virgil. Virgil nodded slowly "I know... It was pretty bad... I'm not meant for that kinda thing..." he admitted  
Roman rubbed his head and gave a shaky smile "better than what I could do..." 

Virgil smirked a bit before frowning "you ok? You can leave my room if you need to..." he said noticing Roman's eyelids getting darker, roman started to relax a bit,

"I'm fine....is this how you feel all the time?... This feeling uncomfortable... Yet somehow calming like I don't want to move yet also somehow I'm jittery... Is that why you just lay down listening to slow music all the time?" roman asked, 

Virgil nodded as he slowly turned on his music again and put his headsets on, roman raise an eyebrow  
" what do you normally listen to? " roman ask

"o...Oh uh, it's nothing ...a bunch of stuff... I've been listening to this band called cavetown, I doubt you'd like it... " Virgil  
Explained, 

"I don't mind listening to new music...I'll just relax here... We can write that script when you're ready...."Roman said, Virgil gulped before putting music on speaker the song started with the lyrics "there once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boy" 

Virgil watched as a few minutes went by roman listened to the song and even smile a bit "this is actually quite nice" Virgil was a bit surprised "you said the band was cavetown?.. I'll remember that for later" Roman said, Virgil lay down on the couch and sighed, his head nearly touching Roman's lap 

"so... This all you do in here?" roman asked,  
"yeah... Why what do you do in your room?" Virgil looked up at Roman  
"well i sleep in my room! Act! And write!" Roman explained 

"well i do the same things then" Virgil explained  
Roman seemed surprised, he noticed Virgil's book and mumbled "I never seen you act before..." he said, "that's what getting lost in your mind is for...." Virgil mumbled, 

Now that roman thought about it, he hadn't gotten lost in his mind, not for a while "i... Suppose I'll try doing that so I could... Perhaps have a better understands of why you like being alone in your room so much?" Roman said unsurely as he took a deep breath and close his eyes thinking to himself for a while 

 

Virgil was a bit confused, this idiot is Thomas's creativity yet he never lets himself get lost in his own mind? that was none sense to him, yet it was relaxing to have some company without him feeling the need to have a conversation with someone,

to roman it was nice letting his mind run free as he slowly opening his eyes again to see Virgil trying to put on eyeshadow again using a mirror, roman that it looked horrified by this, how could someone ruin their face by just smudging eyeshadow all over it like that?

Roman quickly grabbed his hand stopping him "hold up mister Nightmare! I am not going to sit there and watch you ruin your face like this! let me!" he said, rubbing the eyeshadow off Virgil's faces "H-HEY-" Virgil grunted trying to get Roman to stop 

"calm down! Your gonna make me stab your eye!" Roman said, Virgil sighed, staying still as roman started to redo his makeup making it look good, Virgil watched, looking at himself in the mirror, he was worried Roman would make him look girly but he looked the opposite, he actually liked the way it was turning out and he started to relax a bit,

Virgil sat up a bit slow so Roman could finish, roman smiled at him as he put the rest of the makeup on him as they felt their body's glow and fade, Virgil drop the mirror as they slowly fused together 

 

Meanwhile 

Thomas was left waiting for them, he suddenly started to feel a weird feeling of calm and a burst of confidence  
Causing his eyes to widen as he looked around, 

Logan raised an eyebrow "you ok there, Thomas?" he asked, Thomas nodded "yeah, i just feeling really strangely good all of a sudden!" he replied,

Logan's eye twitched slightly "riiight... Not going to say how odd that sounded but why do you say tha-" logan quickly cut himself off as he saw

Not roman and not Virgil 

But a black hoodie figure 

Logan looked shocked while Patton smiled with stars in his eyes, 

Thomas looked up at the hooded figure and took a moment to realize " wha...roman? Virgil? Is that you?" he asked, 

The figure looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable, they gulped and nodded slowly with a shaking hand, handing Thomas a piece of paper, "h-here's the... The project you wanted.." they said in an uncomfortably sounding voice, 

Thomas softly took it, still looking up at them completely shocked

Once the fusion saw how shocked Thomas was,  
they quickly unfused, throwing both Virgil and roman away from each other causing them to fall on the ground 

Thomas looked worried so did Patton,  
"whoa, are you guys ok!? What was that!? I didn't know you guys could do fusion! How long did i not know this!?" he asked, 

Roman rubbed his head groaning "ugh why did you unfuse with me!? we were just fine..." roman asked, "oh I'm sorry I was just you know WORRIED about Thomas seeing us as a, oh, i don't know, A GRIM REAPER!" 

"Hey! You're the one who wears hoodies all the time!" Roman said as they both started to argue like usual again 

Thomas just sighed looking at logan "how came i never knew about this whole fusion thing?" he asked him 

Logan sighed, "Let's just say we're not very... Well... Good at keeping it together... " Logan explained watching roman and Virgil argue

"oh... Oh boy..." Thomas mumbled  
Patton sighed "and they looked so good together..." he said upset, 

Thomas looked at the paper that roman and Virgil handed to him and smiled  
Cutting off their argument "you guys did amazing! This is just what I needed if not better! Great job you guys!"

Roman and Virgil went quiet for a second  
"yeah w-well, it was nothing!" Roman claimed, "could have done it without my help.." Virgil mumbled crossing his arms and looking away 

Thomas smiled "right, well you guys did amazing, thank you" 

"yeah well you're welcome now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room for now.." Roman said disappearing back into his room, slightly flustered  
Virgil sighed "..... Y.. Your welcome.. Just... Don't bother me for the rest of the day" Virgil said as he headed back to his room again 

Thomas was a bit surprised by all of this but happy with the results, it made him wonder about the others, it wasn't long before the next day came along 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a next chapter but it will have a little violence i will link it in the notes when it's done
> 
> part 2 here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812310


End file.
